The invention is a prescription or non-prescription eyeglass holder used to support eyewear on an automobile rearview mirror or any other suitable point for hanging the invention where eyeglass storage is needed.
The need for a safe, convenient and easily obtainable storage for eyewear in an automobile is the primary intent of the invention. The simplicity and style of this eyeglass holder is also satisfies a growing desire Personalize ones vehicle as the invention is easily initialized.
Other examples of patented eyewear holders such as, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,872; Hinnant, Sr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,166; Voelker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,701; Montagno, would not perform as well under the aforementioned criteria.